The Perfect Stage
by St Jimmy's Novacaine
Summary: It was the perfect stage to die on Diva and Saya would die together. Haji is free of his promise; upon awakening Saya is looking for Haji. Romance insues! Post anime. OneShot SayaxHaji


**A/N: **So here is my first Blood+ fic and my first lemon! It's a oneshot So please give me any feedback possible. I didn't use a beta so be nice and this is rated M for a reason. I used two Bach Cello suites to influence my writing. They were Cello Suite No. 2 in D Minor and Cello Suite No. 5 in C Minor if you care to know.

Now sit back and enjoy!

The Perfect Stage

Diva's Chevaliers had created the perfect stage for Saya's last fight as well as the place where she would have Haji fulfill their promise. A flashback of that moment when Saya had fallen into hibernation came before her eyes as Diva sprung forth.

"_Haji, I want you to promise me..." Saya could feel her eyes growing heavier as she held Haji's hand._

"_Saya..." _

"_Promise me that you will kill me when of this all over." A tear fell from Saya's pale face as she whispered to Haji on the brink of losing consciousness. Haji reached forward and wiped the tear from his beautiful Queen's face. _

"_I promise." He whispered as Saya closed her and fell into hibernation for another thirty years._

Saya came out of her flashback and dealt the killing blow to Diva as she did the same. All the pain and suffering of her life would be gone in an instant. Her body would start to crystallize in any second, Haji would be free of his promise and she could fade away. She stared at her sister as the tears began to flow down both of their faces. Why was it taking so long for Saya to feel the pain of death? Diva was struggling as her body began to crystallize.

Saya listened, tears now falling rapidly as Nathan began to tell her how much Diva had wished to have lived in happiness with her children. Saya held onto Diva as her body finished crystallizing. She was weak and full of grief. The spawn of Diva and Riku lay before her as she stood to kill the remaining people of her species. Saya did as Nathan wished by killing him now that he was no longer a Chevalier to Diva. Everything was happening so quickly for Saya as she felt the arms of Haji wrap around her and the scream leave her lips.

"It will be hard. I will do it." Haji spoke softly as the cries of Diva's children rang out in the broken Opera hall.

"No, I have to end it." Saya determined as she stepped forward to kill the babies.

"Saya..." Kai spoke as he walked forward.

The battle within her was making the task of eliminating her own people hard; Kai, Haji, David and Joel. She was going to leave them all behind after she killed her own sister's children. Whatever was happening around her was ignored as Saya went into shock. Memories were flooding her head as she held the sword coated in her blood higher. At that moment she felt Haji's arms around her. Unable to think what was happening Haji pulled her in for an embrace as he told her he loved her. That he wished for her to live. At that moment their lips met in a passionate kiss. It had been their first real kiss; all the other times were just a way to feed the other in order to survive. His lips were soft and wet from the rain that was falling from the open ceiling and Saya got lost in those feelings for a moment.

"_Saya..." _

That voice it was so familiar, what was happening? Why was the day at the Met fading out of her mind? This was happening right now, it couldn't be a _dream_? Saya's memories came flooding back as the vision of the Met faded into an older looking man. Who was he?

"Saya, you're awake!" the man spoke with joy in his voice as she felt her limbs tingling from being numb for so long.

"Kai?"

The man smiled at Saya as his name left her mouth. Her brain had caught up to present and Saya was now aware that her body had somehow left the cocoon she had been entombed in for thirty years. At the same time she was somehow standing and Kai had his arms wrapped around her. Saya soon remember how she had fallen asleep in her family's crypt. That's when something her like a brick; where was Haji?

"Kai, where is Haji?" she asked as Kai brought her toward the car waiting at the road by the crypt. The arm holding the jacket around Saya's naked body tightened as Kai stopped to look at Saya.

"Saya... He died that night." Kai spoke softly as Saya felt the tears flow from her eyes.

She sat quietly in her father's old restaurant; Kai had now made it his own. Tears flowed down her face as she thought of Haji; he had promised to kill her. That night he broke his promise, but made another promise to love her and be with her to live for tomorrow. He had broken two promises that night and Saya now wished he had never broken the first promise. Why couldn't he had just killed her that night and ended it all. For Saya days seemed to turn into months and weeks into years as she tried to adjust to life without Haji. For once in her life she wished that she hadn't woken with the memories of the past; Haji was in every memory as well as her beloved, yet evil sister.

As the days lingered for Saya, she found herself venturing to the sea. That was where Haji had first played to her after she had awakened in Okinawa. The sun was beginning to set much like the day she had seen Haji and she felt the tears fall from her eyes. She continued this routine day after day hoping that Haji would come back for her; she just couldn't believe he was gone. Her body told her that the man she had made into her first Chevalier was still alive and looking for her. Months had passed by, yet Saya continued to follow the same routine every day. The sound of Haji playing was always playing in her head as she watched the sunset from the very stairs that he had once stood on. Walking down the stairs, Saya looked at the young couples walking about the beach and felt tears burning in her eyes as that song in her head grew louder. Why wouldn't it stop? Saya turned towards the very stairs she had just walked down and saw the Haji playing just as he had done for her over thirty years ago. It couldn't be him; Saya knew it just had to be a hallucination. Crying out in anguish, Saya fell forward; unable to bear the pain of not having Haji.

"Why?" She screamed as the tears began to stain her face and her false Haji came running toward her.

"Saya..."

Those strong arms wrapped around her as she kneeled down into the sand at the beach, the sun just barely above the horizon now.

"How, they said you were dead?" She cried into his arms as Haji pulled Saya to her feet.

All of her feelings of grief and dread were flooding her body as Haji consoled her in the only way he knew. He hugged her knowing exactly how she felt, waking up without him and to find that he was dead. He felt all of the emotions for her surge in his body to will her to stop crying at that very moment. He wanted her to know that now he was here; he'd never leave again.

"Haji, how did you live?" she asked finally pulling her face from his shoulder.

"When the roof collapsed over the Met I was crushed. I was able to free myself, but I had lost so much blood I was unable to move further than an alley. Since the government tried to cover up what had happened I was detained in a military compound. Being so weak from injury and blood loss I was unable to escape until recently. I was given blood until my injuries were healed, but it took a long time because I was never given enough. Afterwards I began searching for you because I knew you had awakened. I didn't know you were still in Okinawa so I looked for months until now. I could only feel you." Haji spoke softly as he pulled Saya into his arms bridal style.

The Chevalier jumped into the remnants of the sunset and brought his partner back to the Omoro. Upon entering the restaurant, Kai overwhelmed the Chevalier with questions about the past thirty years, much to Saya's dismay; the remanding Red Shield members were also present. The group of old friends barraged the two inhuman creatures with questions as they both sat down; waiting for the night finally to end.

Saya sat down on the edge of the bed in her room and looked at the tall figure sitting on the chair by her door. He was the same as ever; dark hair pulled back in a cerulean ribbon that matched his blue eyes which were staring back at her. Saya felt nervous as she studied the man who had confessed his love to her thirty years ago. Did he still love her now? Saya felt the hesitation in her breath as he got up and sat down on the bed beside her. The moonlight was gleaming off of his handsome features, making her want to touch his hair.

"Haji..."

His lips were close to hers now that he had moved to sit beside her. He silenced any more words as he brought his soft lips down on hers once more. Shocked at first by Haji; Saya happily relaxed into the kiss as his tongue rubbed her lower lip beginning for entrance. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue on her lips, giving him the opportunity to explore Saya's mouth. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened and her hands went into Haji's hair. Releasing the cerulean ribbon from his hair, Saya ran her fingers through the soft tresses before breaking the kiss to breathe.

"Haji, do you remember what you promised me that night?" she whispered softly running her hands over his shoulders now. The stoic figure before her nodded as a smile crept to his lips.

"I know you probably already know, but I have to say this. I love you Haji. These past months since I had found out that you were dead. I wished that you had killed me, but now..." Saya whispered; tears were on the verge from falling out of her eyes.

Haji pulled her into another embrace; her face was now at his neck and now she suddenly felt that burning feeling that could only be described as her thirst for his blood. Saya leaned back, a frown on her face as she stared at his neck.

"Saya..." he pulled her back into his arms again, only to force her face into his neck again.

Her fangs elongated on contact with his skin and soon she couldn't hold back any longer. Her fangs pierced his skin with ease causing Haji to gasp with pleasure and pain. Slowly she lapped up his blood; her tongue licking the skin of her Chevalier. She wanted to give him the most pleasure possible from the bite and began licking at the wound once she had her fill. Crimson eyes stared back into ice cold eyes as Haji mouth came down upon his Queen's neck. Licking the skin tenderly, he slowly made his way back up to Saya's mouth to lick up his blood on her cheek.

"Haji, please..." she whimpered as he came back down to her neck and bit into it with elongated fangs.

A low moan was drawn out of Saya's throat as he greedily drank her blood, his tongue licking her neck to encourage bleeding. This was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt in her lifetime. The thought of feeding her Chevalier brought a sense of pride and sensuality to her. As Haji drew away his wings burst out from between his shoulder blades. The black wings surrounded the two as they drew each other closer in a blood mixed kiss. Saya could taste Haji as well as herself, but soon he drew away from his lover.

"My wings, I am sorry." Haji panted as he pulled them closer to his body, knowing Saya would frightened by them.

"Don't hide your true self Haji." She whispered into his ear as she reached forward and pulled the wrapping off of his clawed hand and lay down on the bed.

Her crimson eyes stared at his wings as she slowly caressed the silken skin causing Haji to groan quietly. Slowly, Saya began to move her hands up to his jacket; upon unbuttoning it she tossed it away carelessly. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt as Saya nibbled on his ear. Her hands ran over his chest mapping out every detail of Haji's body as though it would be the first and the last time they were together. Her hands reached out for the buckle on his belt when Haji took her hands in his own and kissed her passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance again, but this time Haji won as he broke the kiss. His hands made their way to her shirt quickly unbuttoning it, his mouth following the same path his hands were. Haji kissed and licked Saya's body as he ripped her bra off with his clawed hand. Saya moaned as he licked at one of her mounds, taking the nipple in his mouth as his hand set to work on the other.

"Haji..."

Haji moved to the opposite mound causing her to moan his name loudly again. He began to take off Saya's skirt only to stop and peer into the crimson eyes before him. With a nod from his Queen; the Chevalier ripped off her undergarment with his clawed hand. Soon his mouth was set upon her moist core causing Saya to shout in ecstasy. Haji lightly bit on her nub as his tongue explored her eagerly, lapping up all of her juices slowly. As he felt his Queen's release building up the Chevalier slowly inserted one figure into her causing another breathy gasp to leave her body. Haji continued his assault on her until he felt the contractions of her muscles cease and slowly removed himself to meet with her lips.

Saya could taste herself as Haji pushed his tongue into her mouth sensually. She felt it was her turn to return the favour to her lover. Saya flipped over so Haji was now pinned under her, his wings wrapped around her to keep close. Slowly she ran her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest. Finally reaching his belt, Saya undid it; removing her Chevalier's pants and undergarment in one smooth motion. Looking down, Saya gasped at the sheer size of Haji's erect length. She had seen him partially naked before but never like his. Overcoming her initial shock, Saya licked the tip of his length and was surprised by the taste. Enjoying what she had tasted from a lick, Saya engulfed his length in her mouth causing Haji to moan loudly. His wings were trembling as she continued to devour his length. After what seemed like hours for Haji, he reached forward and flipped his body so his Queen was beneath him again.

"Saya, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to last any longer." He spoke; his voice trembling like his wings.

Positioning himself, so he was length was lined up with Saya's centre; Haji looked into those crimson eyes again. A nod of conformation was all he need before he plunged into Saya's warmth. A gasp came from his lips as he felt her innocence break. He lay there and waited for her pain to pass; bestowing kisses on her face as she stretched to his length. Soon Saya's crimson eyes were asking for more and Haji slowly pulled out of her warmth and plunged into it again. A moan left both of their lips as Haji began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. Her hips began to meet his thrusts as Saya leaned forward to capture Haji's lips again. Pure ecstasy was going through their bodies as Haji began to thrust with full power, his human hand was on one of her mounds while his clawed hand had traveled down to rub her nub. Saya moaned loudly as her release came once more and her warmth began to squeeze Haji's length causing him to release his seed deep in her womb. As the two came crashing down from their release, they fell away from each other; Haji's wings slowly brought the two back together.

"I love you Saya." He spoke softly to the young Queen as she fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

With her last ounce of strength she cracked an eye open and kissed her Chevalier.

"I love you too." She whispered finally dropping into sleep.

**A/N:** well I hope you guys liked it! Reviews would be much appreciated. I worked hard on this!


End file.
